Predator Resident Evil
by derzerb
Summary: We all know about Raccoon City. The undead rising, the nuclear destruction of the city. What we don't know, however, is something else was present in the city. Something so bad that even S.T.A.R.S. was the least of Umbrella's worries
1. Chapter 1

PREDATOR  
RESIDENT EVIL

CHAPTER 1  
TROUBLE AFOOT

What goes around, comes around - this truly was the case on the eventful night of June 14th on the outskirts of Raccoon City. The Umbrella Corporation is vastly known for It's advanced research in medical and technological grounds. But, like everything in life, Umbrella have sinister secrets only few who live know of. These secrets consist of military development and viral weaponry.

What has been stated about the infamous Raccoon City incident is fact - there was a viral outbreak of an Umbrella bio - weapon, called the G - Virus, which caused the dead to rise and feed off the living, resulting in the nuclear removal of the city. What hasn't been completely determined is the source of this outbreak, or the outbreak of the G - Virus' predecessor, the T - Virus. Until now….

In the lush green of Raccoon Forest, just a few miles from the highly acclaimed city, all looked normal. But it wasn't, two heavily armed men emerged from the forest into a huge clearing, this clearing wasn't natural however, this was only a clearing because something had burnt the grass and the trees and vanished without a trace. The soldiers, who wore Umbrella's logo on their arms, had been sent to investigate.

"This is Krueger reporting. Nothing out of the ordinary here except the big smell of burning"

A small, faint, cackle followed with a voice of authority.

"Rodger that, search the area and exercise extreme caution"

"Yes, sir"

He turned to his partner

"Any ideas?"

" A really big campfire by the looks of things"

"Problem is, Smith, where'd the campers go?"

"I don't like this, something doesn't feel right here"

A loud rustle shook their nerves and just when they turned to shoot at what they thought was an attacker, turned out to be nothing, nothing at all.

"What the hell? I could've sworn something was there" said a startled Krueger

"Well the trees didn't make that noise themselves. I'll go check it out, you wait here"

Smith walked slowly into the trees, checking all around him as if he was half expecting someone to jump out at him. He was about 12 feet away from Krueger when he heard the twigs on the ground snapping, meaning someone was walking behind him.

"Stay the hell where you are, man!"

"What are you talking about? I'm back here"

He was right, Krueger hadn't moved, but the twigs continued to snap

"Krueger, there's someone here"

The snapping continued, and began to speed up

"Krueger? Krueger!"

The snapping was quicker and louder now, someone was right behind him. Smith turned quickly and let a burst off from his assault rifle, but hit nothing but air. Just then, Krueger appeared in front of him

"Did you see that?!" There was confusion in Krueger's eyes, and a hint of fear

"See what?"

"I don't know, it was right in front of me, running at me…"

"What was?"

"I don't know, damn it!"

"Oh, fuck this. Control, everything's normal here, awaiting further instructions"

"Rodger that, Smith. Return to base"

Krueger couldn't believe what he just heard

"Smith, you cant just do that man"

"I'm doin' it, come on"

The two made their way back still mystified from what had just happened, there was no way they were alone, they knew they weren't. They were right, but whoever, or whatever, it was, there was no way they could be prepared for what would have been in store for them.

Krueger and Smith had made their way back to their base, an underground facility - again with the Umbrella Corporation logo proudly seen. The path to the facility was an unusual one, a secret elevator in the main hall of a mansion which was situated in the middle of Raccoon Forest. This elevator took them to The Hive, the biggest facility Umbrella has built. The Hive wasn't only a scientific facility, it was also a call centre for the public side of Umbrella's dealings, so not only was there scientists and military personnel, there was also families who live in this building.

This is where it all began, this is where the T - Virus was created. Krueger and Smith were stationed to this area of the labs, the most restricted area of the facility. Although they never complain, they hated this place. It must be the thought of this piece of genius or lunacy, depending on who thought what about it, becoming loose. Such thoughts shouldn't be entertained.

All was well down here, away from civilisation. Away from danger. Suddenly, red lights were flashing, alarms were sounding, civilians were panicking - it was chaos. There was an intruder alert but the intruder was at the front blast doors and they were sealed, this never stopped the military personnel taking action, however. A team of four soldiers were waiting at the blast doors, ready to either apprehend or terminate the intruder, depending on his actions. They opened the doors. Nothing.

"If you have a weapon, drop it and come out with your hands above your head" Still nothing

"OK, go check it out, we'll cover you"

A soldier walked into the opening cautiously, his team keeping an eye on him. There was nothing here when it appeared, the blue light which came at the soldier and ripped through his body, he was dead before he hit the ground. This resulted in a barrage of bullets, tearing walls and floors apart, then silence fell again. The soldiers looked around and saw no blood other than that of their fallen comrade, another joined him though. Another blue light was the end of him, prompting the two others to shut the doors. This wasn't enough, something was hitting the door with such force, it would be through in no time.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell's going on?!"

"That's not gonna hold, fall back!"

Too late. The door was ripped apart by an unseen enemy, even though it was right in front of them. Before they knew it, a throat was slashed and another was impaled.

By this time, The Hive was on full alert. Soldiers flooded the corridors, civilians were escorted to safety, scientists were also given guns to try and protect themselves. Whatever had attacked was slowly picking off people one by one, corpses were littering the floor, blood was everywhere, so was empty bullet shells. One soldier who had been lucky to escape, probably at the expense of another soldier, had been running through the labyrinth of corridors, thinking he was safe when three small red dots appeared on his leg and went up to his head, then came the blue light. Dead. A group of more soldiers appeared around the corner and looked in astonishment. They could see the intruder, but could see everything behind it.

"Where the hell'd you get one of those optic cloaks?" One asked

The intruder never replied but let out a disturbing snarl and then threw a spear - like weapon. It hit one of the soldiers, throwing him towards the wall where he stuck to it with his feet off the ground. The adrenaline of pain coursed through his veins and fired his rifle upwards, hitting the fire sprinklers. As the water came down the invisible enemy was visible. The soldiers couldn't believe it, seven feet tall and of pure muscle. Now for the scary part… not human, it's face covered by a mask displaying no emotion.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"Is it a specimen?"

"No, the sample didn't make anything like that"

"I don't give a shit! Just shoot it!"

They fired but the monster took cover, when they stopped it retaliated, firing a net at them which caught two men and threw them into the wall with the force. They were helpless as the net dug into their flesh. By the time another one turned to face it, it was running at him, claws extended from its wrists, he couldn't do anything but watch as the claws dug into his torso. The monster lifted the corpse and threw it at another soldier, when he stood up the same happened to him but the only difference was he let out an agonising scream. He looked into the blank eyes of the mask, these blank eyes were the last things he saw as life slipped away from him until there was none.

This monster continued its onslaught on The Hive, decimating and eviscerating all challengers, all the way to the labs. It looked into one of the labs and saw a huge group of people cowering in fear. Without thinking twice, it smashed through the door ready to brutalise when a scientist stood up to it. The monster simply picked him up and threw him across the room, another stood up

"Please! Have mercy!" He pleaded

His voice fell on deaf ears as the monster continued with such intent

"Please! There's children here!"

It looked around and saw them, around twenty children aged around 10 at the most, frozen with fear.

"Kill us, but please let the children live"

It done what was thought the impossible, it showed mercy and simply turned away to continue it's task elsewhere. Although this was a ruthless cold hearted killer, it has honour. After all, it was only killing whoever was hostile to it. The monster continued to search the lab for victims when it walked into an open room where there was a huge glass container with dozens of small vials inside. It looked around, something wasn't quite right.

"Now!!"

It was an ambush, Krueger and Smith jumped from behind a desk, firing until the were no more bullets left in their guns. The monster was hit several times and fell lifeless to the ground. The two soldiers walked over to the corpse.

"So, this was the son of a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah, and he fell for the oldest trick in the book. Looks like there isn't intelligent life out there, huh Krueger?"

Krueger chuckled

"Lets get him out of here before he stinks"

When Smith lifted it's arm the monster grabbed a hold of his arm, stood up, and let out a ferocious kick powerful enough to rip his arm off, sending him across the room. Smith writhed in unbearable agony. The monster turned to Krueger.

"Oh shit, keep the fuck away from me!"

It walked towards him.

"Get the fuck back, asshole!"

It still walked towards him, Krueger went to fire but then remembered he had already emptied his clip. Before he could reload, the monster was right in front of him. He used his gun as a club and swung it, the monster grabbed the gun and swung its fist at Krueger, knocking him down. He was back up quickly, but the monster grabbed him by the head and threw him into the wall, crushing his skull. Smith looked on in amazement, he was powerless and defenceless as the monster turned back to him.

"No! Please don't, Please!"

It picked him up and looked into his eyes, it seemed to take satisfaction from the fear he saw in them. Then it saw something different, it saw defiance. Smith un-holstered his pistol and shot the monster in the head. No effect. The mask simply deflected the bullet. With a sense of anger, it threw him into the glass container, smashing all of the vials. An alarm sounded.

"WARNING. WARNING. BIO-HAZARD DETECTED. ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUESTED TO REMAIN IN THE HIVE FOR QUARENTINE." spoke a mechanical voice

"No, you stupid son of a bitch! You have any idea what you've just done?!"

The monster turned away from him and left him to die, he was infected with the T-Virus, although it wouldn't have known this would kill him. It headed for the exit. Smith couldn't move as he was bleeding to death. He also knew if he tried to move, The Hive's defensive supercomputer, Red Queen, would have took action to prevent the outbreak spreading, namely killing him anyway.

The monster rendered itself almost invisible again to avoid detection. It passed through The Hive without having to worry about being quarantined. Exit from The Hive couldn't have been easier, it simply came the way it went in when it followed Krueger and Smith back to the mansion. When it was back in the forest, it heard the computerised voice again.

"HIVE LOCKDOWN COMPLETE"

The T-Virus was loose, no one was getting in or out of The Hive. Not that this creature cared in the slightest, it had found its victims, wiped out all challengers, and stayed alive. It heard a small whine from just beside it, it looked down to see a wolf caught in a bear trap. Taking a pity so rarely seen so far, it pulled the trap apart and the wolf lifted its leg out. For some reason, the wolf wasn't scared of what had just helped it and simply walked over to it and licked its face. The monster was intrigued, it had just made a friend. It stood up, looked at the mansion, and with a sense of triumph, let out a menacing roar which could be heard for miles.

Elsewhere, two Umbrella executives were searching The Hive's surveillance archive before the lockdown and liked what they saw.

"Look at it, the way its killing them. What does it remind you of?"

"A hunter?"

"Exactly, killing one at a time, stalking its prey"

"This is great, think of the technology we could create if we could capture this thing. It's literally out of this world!"

"I suppose we'd better give him a name, any ideas?"

"Just the thing. How about we call him 'The Predator'?"

"Predator… I like that"

And so it had begun, the course of events that would lead to the tragedy that was the destruction of Raccoon City. What was the most sinister about what had just happened was those who died that didn't deserve to. At least this 'Predator' could say they didn't die by his hands directly, although it is doubtful it would matter to him anyway. They would have just been more prey. For both Umbrella and the Predator, the worst is yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

HUNT

In the space of a few months, a lot had happened since The Hive was attacked. A team of Umbrella operatives were sent in to investigate the severity of the outbreak, they couldn't contain it, however, and the T-Virus was loose in Raccoon Forest. In July S..S (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) was sent in to investigate the brutal murders within the forest. This was when the T-Virus was destroyed along with the mansion and The Hive below it. The few survivors of S..S tried to warn Raccoon City of Umbrella's experiments, but their efforts were ridiculed by the public. By the time September came, Raccoon City was locked out from the outside world as the G-Virus brought devastation. It also brought another thing, however, a rather good hunting ground…

They were everywhere, the dead was rising to attack the living. If a person was to be bitten by one of these creatures, they too would become a zombie. What was once a flourishing city low on crime, poverty and, ironically, disease was now a bloodbath. Every street corner had a group of zombies yearning for fresh meat; every alleyway had pools of blood in them.

It was through these alleyways that a young girl in her late teens was running for cover as she was chased down by the hungry monsters. The end was near for her as she ran to a dead end; her luck had run out here. All she could do was watch the zombies close in on her; she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She couldn't hold back the tears as her life was to be cut short in the cruelest way possible. Just then, a strange looking disc flew through the air, ripping through the decaying bodies of the undead. The girl looked up and saw the disc stuck in the brick wall she thought was the death of her. She reached out to touch it but as she did, it flew back where it came until something at the end of the alley grabbed it. The girl was confused, she thought she could see something but wasn't sure.

"I-is someone there?"

No answer but she could see a towering figure shrouded in the shadows looking at her.

"Thank you so much! I'm so grateful"

The figure turned and walked away.

"Hey, wait!"

She ran after it, but when she thought she caught up she was alone. She was all alone in this city of the dead. The girl wasn't sure what exactly happened, but she was sure of one thing-someone had been watching over her for some time.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, four people escaped the perils within the city to take refuge in a cave out of the way. One of the people had been bitten by a zombie. The four people were thrown together when they were the only survivors of a subway wreck in the city and decided to hide away until this all blew over. The cave reeked of death, however.

When they came to an open space inside the cave, they were horrified at what they saw. Dead bodies were skinned and suspended upside down from the roof; there must have been at least thirty of them. The only woman of the four took a few steps back until she felt something jagging into the back of her; she turned round to see a huge collection of skulls, some with the spinal column still attached. She screamed and the others turned round.

"What the hell is this place?" one asked.

"It looks like someone actually lives in here" another said.

"But who would do this?" the woman asked.

"Probably some nutcase that's went over the edge"

The woman had another look at the skulls.

"Look at these, some of them aren't even human"

"Are these from those things, do you think?"

Just then they heard a fierce growl, they turned round to see a wolf snarling at them.

"Is it one of them?" The woman asked.

"I don't know but don't make any sudden movements"

They didn't have to make any, the wolf pounced at them. They managed to scatter but it pounced again, bringing the smallest of the men down. Another man pulled a gun from his jacket, pulled the wolf away from the small man and took aim. But before he could pull the trigger, he heard another snarl. This wasn't a normal one, though, this was a more disturbing snarl and it came from above him. He looked up and saw something bending the light around it to render it almost invisible, coming down on top of him. It knocked the gun out of his hand and hit him hard enough to knock him out. The other man ran at it but the thing threw an arm out and launched him across the cave. It looked to see the woman standing over the man who was bitten. Unable to see a threat, it walked over to the wolf to make sure it was ok.

"Who the fuck and what the fuck are you?" She asked.

The Predator disabled its cloaking device and looked at her. She didn't really know how to react; she was so surprised at what she was seeing. In the corner of its eye, it saw one of the men standing up. It also stood up, turned round and extended its wrist blades.

"No!" The woman ran in front of it.

"We don't mean any harm"

It looked at her for a minute, then retracted its blades

"My name's Jade, that's Mark, Steve and the one hurt over there's Kurt"

It looked over to Kurt; he was getting pale and lifeless. It then looked back at Jade.

"He's been bitten by one of them"

The Predator wasted no time; it walked over to Kurt, and stabbed him through the heart with its wrist blades. Steve, the taller and broader one, was furious.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The Predator looked at him and spoke. The problem was it sounded like Jade's voice

"He's been bitten"

"He wasn't gonna change!"

"Don't be stupid, you've seen what happens. Once you're bitten, that's it, you're one of them" Jade explained.

"Fuck! What the hell we gonna do now? Zombies out there, giant thing in here, how do you wanna die?"

"Will you just shut up" Mark finally broke his silence "If he wanted to kill us he would've by now"

"Mark's right, he's probably just trying to survive like us"

Steve laughed "Survive?! Look around you, this ain't about surviving. This is some sick bastard who takes great pleasure in skinning people alive and hanging their skulls on a goddamn wall!"

Jade had had enough.

"You need to shut the fuck up!"

"No! You need to wake the fuck up! We ain't safe here, we ain't safe out there. So we'd better go and try to be safe elsewhere"

"We might be safe with him. He knows what he's up against out here, he can help us"

She turned round to The Predator.

"We're trying to get as far away from the city as possible, but we don't know where to start. Can you help us?"

The Predator tilted its head; it didn't seem convinced about something.

"I promise, once we know where we're going, you won't hear from us again"

It snarled lightly, but nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Do you know where to go?"

The Predator pointed towards a map covered in blood over in the corner. Jade picked it up and scanned it briefly.

"What is it?" asked Mark

"It's the city"

Steve wasn't impressed. "Oh no, fuck that. I ain't going back in that hell-hole"

Jade looked again at the map. "No, hold on a second. There's a route drawn on it." She turned to The Predator. "I don't understand"

The Predator activated a small minicomputer built into its left wrist, a message was being played.

"Control, do you read me? We are completely overrun, no survivors found, area is too dangerous. We are now heading to the extraction point"

Jade had another look at the map. "Town hall…"

"Is that the extraction point?" asked Mark

"Looks like it"

She turned again to The Predator.

"Will you help us?"

It walked towards the exit, looked round to them, and waved them towards it.

"Take that as a 'yes'"

The Predator reached the exit of the cave first. Just as well it did, a zombie came from nowhere and clung its teeth onto its shoulder. The Predator let out a small grunt, and then placed its hand on the zombie's face. In an instant, the zombie's face was crushed and the body was thrown aside. Just as it done so, Jade and the others emerged beside it. Hardly acknowledging them, it walked on through the forest towards what it saw as its playground-Raccoon City.

It never took them long to reach the city, they stuck to the road. The Predator never went this way-it would have stayed in the forest all the way so it could stay hidden from its prey. They looked first at the blood-stained road sign welcoming all to Raccoon City, and then at the wrecked cars and deserted streets.

"We've got four miles to the town centre" Said Jade

"Better get going then" Said Steve

By the time they had started for their destination, darkness had already fallen. They had only walked on so far when something caught Steve's eye.

"Hold on a second" He said.

He turned and pointed to a guns store.

"That could be handy"

The Predator walked up to the door and kicked it off the hinges, then it waited outside as the humans armed themselves for the trip to the heart of hell, so it felt.

They were in and out in ten minutes but only took a few steps when they heard a loud, menacing roar. They looked above them and saw a towering figure drop off the rooftops. It landed in front of them, stood up and looked at them. It was massive, dressed in a black overcoat and had one eye stitched up so much, it couldn't see through it.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Asked Steve

Mark looked on in complete horror.

"Nemesis…!"

They all looked round to him.

"What did you say?" Asked Steve

Mark ignored him, turning to run away. Steve went to chase after him, but Jade stopped him.

"Forget him, we've got bigger problems"

The Nemesis creature started walking towards The Predator, but before it could get close, The Predator activated its cloaking device. Nemesis looked around in confusion, and then looked at Jade and Steve, who weren't impressed with The Predator's disappearing act. It walked towards them as they stood watching it, frozen with fear. Just as it was within striking distance, it shrieked in pain and The Predator reappeared behind it with a spear driven into the Nemesis' back. Using its colossal strength, The Predator lifted the spear with Nemesis still on the end of it and swung it off the spear. It then stood protectively in front of Jade and Steve.

Meanwhile, in an Umbrella control centre, a computer operator shouted over a superior.

"Sir, we've found him"

The man dressed in a business suit came over to him and watched his terminal, which was directly linked to Nemesis' vision.

"So, he's still here. Order Nemesis to forget about his main objective right now and begin Objective 2"

"But sir, the S.T.A.R.S. members are still at large in the city"

"This is far more worthwhile than S.T.A.R.S., begin Objective 2 right now"

"Yes sir"

The Nemesis stood up and looked again at The Predator, and spoke with the most ferocious voice one could imagine.

"S.T.A.R.S."

The Predator looked back then spoke itself.

".R.S." It said in its own distorted version.

Nemesis then let out a huge roar. The Predator also replied with a roar of its own, and then ran at Nemesis, extending its wrist blades. It shoulder charged Nemesis then followed up with a stab of the wrist blades, Nemesis grunted then showed great strength of its own when it picked The Predator up by the throat. It growled then threw The Predator into a lamppost, if it was a human taking that sort of impact, it would have been broken in two but The Predator went onto one knee and tried to regain its composure. Before it could do so, Nemesis ran and let out a ferocious kick to the stomach, launching The Predator into the air and against a brick wall. As The Predator leaned against the wall stunned, Nemesis ran again at it. As Nemesis swung for The predator, it blocked the attack, grabbed its arm and swung Nemesis into and through the wall. It then grunted and followed it through the wall.

Inside the ground floor of the apartment, Nemesis and Predator were exchanging ferocious blows with such force it was frightening. Nemesis had begun to gain the upper hand, landing more hits when it grabbed The Predator and threw it into the stair, smashing them and its back. As Nemesis continued to beat down its downed opponent, The Predator took it by surprise and stuck out its leg and launched Nemesis over its head and up to the top of the stairs. The Predator was back up on its feet again and jumped so high it missed all the stairs and landed on Nemesis' back. It then picked Nemesis up so it was lying flat in the air, started to run and threw it into another wall and into one of the apartments. The Predator then walked over to Nemesis but was then caught by surprise itself when a tentacle emerged from Nemesis's hand, wrapped itself round The Predator's leg and pulled, also bringing it down. Nemesis stood up and walked to The Predator, looked down and growled as the alien was at the mercy of the bio-weapon, raised its arm to deal the final blow. In an instant, The Predator lifted its arm also and fired a net out of its right wrist, the force launching Nemesis up onto the ceiling. Nemesis struggled to break free of the net that was getting tighter and tighter around its flesh, but the net wasn't a normal net. This was made of a special material that dug into the flesh of Nemesis. It was helpless as its blood poured onto the mask of The Predator while it looked on. Because the roof was so fragile, it couldn't handle the pressure of the net tightening. The ceiling eventually crumbled, releasing Nemesis. By the time it stood back up, Nemesis had noticed the three dots aimed at its heart. The Predator fired its shoulder cannon. Direct hit. Nemesis fell to the ground without even making a grunt of pain. The Predator then began to walk away when it heard the roar of Nemesis again, it turned to see Nemesis standing tall and ready for more. The Predator took aim with the red dots and fired again. Direct hit again. This time, Nemesis stood but was clearly hurt from the shot. The Predator ruthlessly fired again and again until Nemesis was down on one knee. It then walked slowly towards Nemesis, extending its wrist blades.

Back at the control centre, the computer operative was deeply concerned.

"Vital signs are critical! He can't take much more of this!"

"Shit! Ok, get him out of there" ordered a frustrated superior

"Right away"

The operative typed rapidly at his console as he studied the status of Nemesis.

Nemesis suddenly stood up and ran from The Predator and through the wall, landing on a separate rooftop. Not willing to let its prey escape, The Predator gave chase as it leaped over and onto the rooftop and ran for Nemesis. Nemesis, however, was too fast as it jumped off this building onto the streets and then punched the ground. This caused it to collapse and Nemesis retreated into the sewers. The Predator watched Nemesis do this. Giving up its pursuit, The Predator wiped the blood from its mask and studied it. Nemesis' blood was purple. Clenching its fist, it looked back at the hole Nemesis created.

"S.T.A.R.S." it said in its distorted voice and ran off to look for Jade and Steve.

The superior sat in a chair in a dimly lit room, his being the only sign of life. He was still amazed at the Predator's unbelievable fighting ability. The Nemesis was created as a priority for the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members to wipe them out; The Predator was only a second thought. It wasn't expected for it to be seen again. Nonetheless, it was obvious that, as formidable the Nemesis was, it would take much more to handle this outstanding problem. He dialed a number on his mobile phone and spoke coldly.

"Nemesis failed objective 2. Time to bring out some heavier artillery"

Advantage, Predator. The creature had struck first blood in the Hive and now it forced one of Umbrella's fiercest creations to retreat and lick its wounds. It is safe to say that The Predator has made something of a thorn in Umbrella's side in itself. As if the attack on the Hive wasn't enough to show, this proves that the creature is not to be taken lightly. Whether Umbrella had made the grave mistake of underestimating The Predator is anyone's guess. But now, business is about to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An old acquaintance

As the virus swept through Raccoon City, tearing it asunder, all the outside world done was watch countless rescue missions fail and statements from officials safely from the living room of their homes. All they knew was the dead were walking and that was all they had to know. Umbrella had a degree of control in the media so details of what is actually happening inside the city are non-existent. To be honest, who would believe a viral weapon and an alien were decimating the place anyway? Speaking of alien, a certain one was the talk of the company. So much that it was fast becoming a top priority on it's to-do list. But how do you deal with it? Anything thrown at it so far has been tossed right back at Umbrella. Surely one alien hunter cant keep winning against a super organisation like Umbrella, could it?

Mark ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He didn't care where, just as long as he was running away from Nemesis. Why? Why was it he could handle being around an unexplained entity but not a genetic mutant that was there for The Predator? He kept running. He turned a corner and bumped into something. It grunted as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Steve looking at him.

"Hi, you little piece of shit"

Mark got back up and ran away from him. Jade appeared from behind Steve

"Hey! Come back here!"

She started running when she felt it. Something shooting past her. She watched the disc spin towards Mark. It caught him in the leg, cutting it clean off from just below the knee. Mark screamed so loud that if Raccoon City was asleep instead of dead, he would have woken it. Jade and Steve looked away as the sight wrenched their gut. She saw the disc shoot back the way it came and saw a huge splash in the puddle, but nothing was in the puddle. Not right away, The Predator deactivated it's cloak. It looked at Jade and Steve, actually acknowledging them, and walked towards Mark, who was still shrieking in agony. It dragged him by his other leg, tied it with some rope, and hung him upside down. It then kneeled down and looked at him, tilted it's head, then went into the inside of his jacket. The hand came out with an ID badge resting in it. The Predator showed it to Jade, who studied it. It was an Umbrella badge with Mark's face on it. He was an Umbrella employee.

"Explain" she said

"I don't know what you mean. Umbrella are a commercial company"

The Predator extended it's wristblades. Mark suddenly changed his story

"OK! Ok! that's only one side of Umbrella. There's another side, a military side. It deals with all sorts of things. Weapons, intelligence, you name it. Even viral weaponry."

"Viral weaponry? Are you saying all this is by Umbrella?" Steve asked

"yeah, everything. And you know something? Its because of this bastard right here! He attacked Umbrella and let the virus out! It's his fault!

Jade looked at The Predator. It didn't look remotely bothered at the verbal assault Mark had launched. Jade looked back at him

"What is he?"

"We don't know. We think he's alien but we're not sure. He just came out of nowhere and attacked our base at Raccoon Forest. During the fight, the virus got loose and the Hive was locked down. But we studied him, his technology's nothing we've ever seen before. Umbrella reckons if we could get our hands on it, we could do anything we want, basically.

Mark then smiled a bit

"I even came up with his name. The Predator. He seems like some kind of hunter. What he's doing here we don't know, though"

"you said he let out the virus, what virus you talking about?" asked Steve

"look around you. This is the virus. Well, not this. This is a different virus. The Predator let out the T-Virus, the thing that was responsible for the S.T.A.R.S. claim about Umbrella and their experiments. While they were trying to convince the media, The G-Virus was let loose by accident. And the rest is history"

"What about that thing that attacked us? Was that Umbrella too?"

"That's right. The Nemesis. Created to eliminate all S.T.A.R.S. members involved in the Raccoon Forest incident. It attacked The Predator to bring him in so we could study him"

The Predator looked behind Mark. It saw a zombie limping towards them. Steve noticed it as well. He took aim with his gun, but The Predator stopped him. As Steve looked at it, The Predator pointed in the direction of the zombie. There were more appearing. Jade had also noticed. She looked at The Predator, who turned and began walking away from Mark, who was still dangling with a leg and a half. Jade and Steve followed, leaving Mark behind. Mark couldn't understand why they suddenly up and left, so he began taunting them.

"There's no way out of the city! The army's got the whole place blocked off! No ones getting in or out of here!"

They kept walking, not even looking behind them. Mark then turned his attention to The Predator

"And you! We'll find you! And when we do, we're gonna study every little detail about you! We're gonna cut you up, dissect you. We'll know more about you than you do!"

They still didn't react to Mark. They still kept walking. Mark still kept going on

"There's no way out! You're not gonna make it! You're all gonna die!"

As they walked they could hear Mark letting out a maniacal laugh that rang through the city. This laugh suddenly turned into a disturbing scream of pain as they could hear the zombies tearing the flesh from bone. Eventually, the screaming stopped and the zombies moved onto their next feast. Wherever that was.

The survivors had taken a break. They didn't like the idea of standing around with zombies, Nemesis and God only knows what else. But, then again, they're only human. The Predator didn't want to stop, its not in its nature to be idle and exposed like this. Although circumstances do dictate that it has no choice. Jade had sat on the kerb with Steve standing just behind her. The Predator kept its distance while it checked it's equipment. Steve decided to break the awkward silence,

"So… What did you do?"

Jade turned to him, she wasn't sure what he meant.

"Before this. What did you do for a living"

"Oh."

She turned back round, staring down at her feet.

"I was a doctor. Just transferred, so I'm kind of new around here."

She turned her head so she could see him.

"What about you?"

"I was a car mechanic."

He sat beside Jade on the kerb.

"I first noticed something was going on when Lloyd tried to see to a new customer that just wandered into the garage. He was a zombie. Damn… Lloyd was a hard nut, real tough. But when that thing started to bite chunks out of him, I've never heard him scream like that. I locked myself in the back and kept an eye on the CCTV. I saw it just hitting against the door, trying to get to me. Then I saw Lloyd getting back up. I knew from the amount of blood he lost he couldn't be alive. He just got up and limped away, out of the garage. Eventually I got the courage to get out and take the zombie on. Was a bit of a struggle but I killed it eventually."

Steve grunted and shook his head.

"I saved my own ass but Lloyd was left to die. If only I was brave enough earlier, I could've saved him. But no… see to myself and screw everyone else."

He bowed his head in disgust of himself. Jade put an arm round him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. There's no way you could've known. Even if you did save him, then what? Take him into the back with you? He still would've turned and you would've been locked in with him. You would be one of them by now. There was nothing you could do."

Steve nodded in agreement. Although it was as if he felt obliged to let her feel she was helping.

"What about you? When did you notice?"

"When the patients that rant and rave about the asshole that just bit them start trying to bite you, you know something isn't quite right. I had just finished my shift and on my way home in the subway when it crashed. I guess the driver must've turned or something. But anyway, that's when I met up with you."

She studied the city, looking at the empty streets.

"you think we're the only ones left?"

"hope not. How many people lived here? About 800,000? I don't wanna think every one of them is dead. That's too cruel."

Their hearts jumped into their mouth for a moment when a blue light buzzed past them and hit a zombie that was getting too close for The Predator's liking. They turned to look at it. It motioned for them to follow it.

"I was getting comfy" joked Steve as he got up to follow The Predator

Jade laughed as she also got up to follow.

The three amigos continued through the city; cautiously moving through the empty streets, running around the zombies they could and killing the ones they had to. The humans noticed how The Predator was actually defending them, it wasn't just moving along regardless of whether they could keep up. It was helping them if they got trapped and gesturing for them to wait for the creature to clear a path itself. They just didn't think an alien hunter had the compassion to help two helpless civilians navigate the city of the dead. Not that they were complaining.

They eventually reached a street littered with police cars, SWAT vans and ambulances. No policemen or paramedics. The cars were set out in the form of a blockade. Steve studied the line of steel.

"Last stand. Guessing the cops got overwhelmed here."

The Predator used the thermal vision within it's mask to search for anyone alive. Nothing. Any body lying there was just a body. Not looking at the humans, it waved forward. They followed. After a few steps jade stopped.

"Wait."

The predator and Steve stopped and looked at her.

"Hear that?" she said.

They listened into the dead air. Silence.

"Hear what?" asked Steve.

The predator turned behind it and looked to the sky. It then pointed into the distance. At first they couldn't make out what it was, but as it got closer the sound got louder. The sound of rotor blades. It was a chopper. As it got closer, The Predator activated it's cloaking device while the humans jumped and waved towards the chopper, trying to get the pilots attention. It flew over them and landed on the roof of the nearest building.

"The museum!" Jade lead the race to the main door with Steve close behind. They pushed the door open and walked inside. The Predator was barely visible, but visible enough for them to know it was inside with them. Knowing this, they shut the doors behind them.

Inside, The Predator deactivated it's cloak, looked around and walked slowly forward. It was dark inside and the thermal vision wasn't strong enough to see with, so it switched to an amplified vision. This enabled it to see in the dark. Just as the eyes adjusted, it all suddenly went completely white. The predator was blinded. Unknowingly behind it, Jade had found the light switch and flicked it on. switching back to thermal, it snapped it's head round to Jade, giving a growl.

"What?" Jade shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what she done to annoy it.

They heard the chopper again. It was leaving. They looked up to the ceiling and could see the sky. The chopper slid across the glass roof and disappeared from sight and sound.

"Great! What the hell did he land for?" Steve wasn't pleased.

"Maybe it was another rescue team?" Jade asked.

The Predator looked around, something wasn't right. It looked to the humans, looked away, then looked quickly at Jade. Looked down to her chest. It saw something she didn't. a single red dot. Almost the same instant Jade heard the bang of the gunshot, The Predator thrust it's arm in front of her chest, taking the bullet to it's forearm. It let out a grunt as a light luminous green liquid shot out of the wound. The dot disappeared and the room was quiet again. The humans stood behind the Predator as it scanned the room. It's thermal scan was detecting at least four people. All moving around quickly and staying behind cover. It was so fixated on in front of it, it didn't know that behind Jade was grabbed by an invisible being. Steve quickly and quietly followed. Except, Steve kicked out in front of him, hitting the Predator and getting it's attention. It saw two others holding Jade and Steve. They couldn't see anyone, though. Whoever it was were using camouflage suits similar to The Predator's.

"Target acquired."

The lights went out. The room was dark. The first thing that could be heard was…

"Get him!"

In darkness, the attackers would have the advantage against people. But The Predator could still use it's thermal to see where everyone was. Optic camouflage wasn't a factor. The Predator extended it's spear and swung ferociously around itself, catching one of them. It then thrust the spear forward, impaling another. One sneaked behind and locked his arms round The Predator. The Predator simply threw it's arms up, breaking the grip, and stuck the spear behind, impaling another. Meanwhile, Steve had been wrestling with his captor. He managed to break free and scramble towards the light switch. He flicked them on. The light showed almost all. Silhouettes of people were seen launching themselves at The Predator, only for it to swat them down. Once it had time, it marched towards Jade and Steve. Steve's attacker noticed first and swung at the Predator. It blocked with one arm and grabbed the person by the throat, lifting him up. While this was happening, Jade's captor hadn't noticed a long, thin tongue-like shape come down from behind. It quickly wrapped itself round the person's neck and pulled him upwards. He let out a short scream as he let go of Jade. The Predator heard it as well and looked up towards the ceiling to see the soldier dangling as something crawled out of the darkness. It was a short but long creature on all fours with massive claws that was being used to grip into any surface. The Predator threw it's opponent aside to focus on it's new target. The deposed soldier coughed and spluttered into his radio

"Shit! We've got a licker in here!"

Licker indeed. The creature "licked" the soldiers neck, twisting his head clean off. The corpse dropped down to the ground next to the matching head. The licker then set it's sights on the Predator. It snarled and hissed, as if it was trying to intimidate The Predator. The Predator looked at Jade and Steve, growled, then swiped the air, motioning them to get out of the way. They wasted no time in doing as it said and left the main hall, moving upstairs.

Now being able to focus without having to consider the humans, The Predator growled at the licker and took aim with the shoulder cannon, the three red dots placed centre of the licker's head. It fired. The blast was quick, but the licker was even quicker and leapt to the side, gripping onto another part of the ceiling. The Predator snapped it's neck round to fix it's sight on the licker again, with the cannon automatically following, locked on quickly and fired again. Missed again. The licker began using it's speed to evade and prevent The Predator locking on. After four fruitless attempts to hit the licker, The Predator deactivated the cannon and extended it's wrist blades, raising the blades in front of it's face. The licker took this as an invitation to attack and sprung down towards The Predator. It was too fast for The Predator to attack so instead, it used it's instinct, raising it's left arm to shield itself from the licker's lunge. It then shifted it's weight to toss the licker over it's shoulder. The licker was up straight away and attacking again, pouncing claw-first. The momentum gathered from the pounce was too much for The Predator to stay on it's feet despite being able to grab the licker's front legs. Both creatures rolled along the ground, matching each other for strength as they tried to force an advantage. That advantage arose to The Predator being able to snake it's right arm through and took a hard stab into the side of the licker. The shock of the wound was enough for the licker to suffer a lapse in concentration, with The Predator taking full advantage rolling the licker over and pinning it's back to the ground. It then began pounding the side of the licker's face with it's fist. It then stood up and grabbed the back leg of the licker. Showing characteristically awesome strength, it swung the licker across the hall. The licker struggled to right itself as The Predator showed no signs of relenting, charging full speed down the hall. The Predator was around 10ft away with the licker still lying down, trying to shake the cobwebs. The hunter could see another easy victory over an asset of Umbrella within it's grasp. It thought wrong. It still had work to do before it could revel in the kill. The licker suddenly burst into life and snapped it's tongue out, the gilt-edged tip digging into The Predator's shoulder. The Predator for the first time roared in what sounded like pain. Thinking quickly, it grabbed the tongue with one hand tight and swung it's other arm into the tongue, slicing it off with the wrist blades. The licker writhed in agony but The Predator couldn't take the chance to finish it there. Instead, it took the time to try get what was left of the tongue out of it's shoulder. But the licker was ready and charging towards The Predator. The Predator could sense the licker leaping into the air and about to collide, but it was also ready as it yanked the tongue out and thrust out it's blade-arm. Nothing. The licker was gone. Silence was all that accompanied The Predator as it switched between thermal and night-vision to try find the licker again. It was nowhere to be seen. It was quiet and after The Predator's barrage with the shoulder cannon it was dark as well. The hunter stood in the centre of the hall, scanning thoroughly the walls and ceiling. Nothing at all. Unknowingly to the alien, the licker had quietly slipped onto the ceiling, right above it. It was impossible to be seen or heard, it was on top of it's opponent. The silence was broken as the licker shrieked as it bore down on it's prey. The licker has shown throughout the fight it's dominance in terms of speed and carved a glorious opportunity to snatch victory. The only time The Predator showed superior speed, however, was the deciding factor in this bout. Acting on reflex after hearing the only sound the licker made, The Predator spun round and threw a basic uppercut. Right on the chin. Actually, right THROUGH the chin. The wrist blades wedged themselves into the skull of the licker. All life was instantly removed. The blades retracted and the body of the licker fell to the ground. The Predator looked at it's handiwork, as though to admire it.

The Predator turned towards the stairs Jade and Steve used and sprinted though the double doors at the top. Inside the room, Jade and Steve were standing in the middle side by side. Jade was looking distressed.

"It's a trap! Look out!"

The camouflaged soldiers yanked them away to the back of the room, with The Predator giving pursuit. It only took a couple of steps when it felt a massive thud into it's back. It stumbled forward before it regained it's balance, spun round and growled at the soldier standing in front of it. The soldier was the only one visible and had his face concealed, he banged his knuckles together and took a fighting stance. As the alien and the human stared each other down, he motioned The Predator to come at him. It didn't need told twice. It swung it's arm out, he dodged and unleashed a quick flurry of hard hits to the body and finished the combo with an elbow to the face. The Predator stumbled back, slightly dazed. The person was stronger than he looked-a lot stronger-and didn't seem fazed facing what Nemesis and now the licker failed to trouble. The Predator regained it's composure and attacked again. Lashing out with another swipe. Another dodge and another barrage of fists, knees and kicks, each one more effective than the last. The Predator eventually dropped it's arms to it's side, leaving the soldier to plant a huge punch into the chest. the sheer strength was enough to put The Predator on the ground. It struggled to get up as the soldier laughed and removed his mask. His face was covered in scars and one eye was a different colour than the other. One was blue, the other was red. He grinned as The Predator recognised immediately who it was. It was Smith.

"Hey asshole. Remember me?"

Smith was alive. And standing tall over The Predator.

"You're probably wondering…"

Smith unleashed a huge kick to The Predator's stomach, laying it flat out on it's back.

"…How?"

The Predator heaved it's head off the ground as Smith continued talking.

"Well, wouldn't you like…"

He thrust out his boot, landing square onto The Predator's face. It lay flat out again.

"…To know."

The alien was using all of it's strength to even roll onto it's side. Smith had the element of surprise, and he took full advantage. He began slowly walking around The Predator.

"After what you did to the Hive…"

He buried another kick into the downed hunter, this time into it's back.

"…Everyone got sterilized, or should I say…"

Another kick into the gut.

"…exterminated."

Smith continued walking around his fallen opponent.

"After HQ sent in a team to investigate…"

Yet another kick.

"… I was found alive. I used to antivirus to stop myself becoming infected. But, in order to get into the Hive, all the power had to be shut down. This, in turn, let all of the infected free. Once myself and what was left of the team got out, the infected got out as well, contaminating the forest."

The Predator was beginning to regain it's strength and got itself onto all fours. Smith noticed this and, with conviction, drove an elbow into the back of the alien. It crashed down onto the ground again. Smith continued.

"Where was I? Oh yes. I got back to HQ, the gave me a new arm, some new attributes and a reason to go back to Raccoon City."

The Predator began crawling. It was reduced to moving along the ground.

"Anyway, that's all you need to know. You'd better save your strength for where you're going."

Smith stood in front of The Predator as it looked up at him.

"Sweet dreams, Bitch."

Smith thundered out another kick. This kick was the last thing The Predator remembers. As it drifted out of consciousness, it could hear Smith still talking.

"Get him out of here. Take those two with you as well. O'Grady wants to see them."

Finally. Umbrella get points on the board. It may have taken a while but now they have shown what they are capable of. A ghost has came back to haunt The Predator and wasted no time in unleashing his wrath. If the hunter thought it was going to have it all it's own way, then it was sadly mistaken. Maybe it was the creature's turn to underestimate it's enemy. But now Umbrella have what they want. Could the alien hunter become another notch in the biogenetical bedpost of Umbrella? Time will tell.


End file.
